102040-carbine-we-cant-reroll
Content ---- ---- ---- You are kidding, right? It takes about 1 hour to do a full run of dailies, and maybe 3 of them (once a day of course) to cap out your points. Thats 6 hours a week for two characters. If you cant do that, you dont have the time to play two characters in the first place. You can also get those upgrades from PvP, removing the need to grind EP completely on your stalker. How lazy and entitled can you get? | |} ---- It only takes a year(maybe two) of elder gem capping to get all your amps/ability points. Filthy casuals expecting access to things within a year. | |} ---- What about for those of us that don't want to PvP at all? Personally I find it extremely boring/frustrating, so I just don't want to deal with it. I haven't seen a single one of these items drop in PvE, which just seems unfair. Additionally, apparently the best weapon you can get for a stalker for PvE comes from PvPing, which is also bullshit. | |} ---- Good things these things can drop from loot bags and be sold then, right? If all you do is grind EP, you can get them all within 42 weeks, or a little over 10 months. 1) Neither of these things have to do with rolling a second character. He is not complaining it takes too long to get points, he is complaining 140 points a week is too hard to get on 2 toons. 2) 10 months to max your character is nothing. Yes, "Filthy casuals expecting access to everything within a couple weeks". You people have gotten so entitled you think the game should throw everything at you the moment you enter your credit card. Get a grip. As a player who played MMOs before WoW, i find your outrage pathetic. This is not blocking you access to raiding, its just giving you things to keep looking foward to after you hit the level cap beyond gear. What about them? The OP specifically said he had a toon reserved for PvP, so your point is irrelevant. | |} ---- Actually my point is pretty on topic. It's hard to have an alt and it's extremely punishing to reroll with the current system, even more so for people who hate PvP, because it takes so long to get the tier and amp points. For instance, in my case, I started out leveling a dps Medic when the game released, only to find out after I wasted all this time getting him to 50 and gearing him up that they're crap and nobody wants one around. I rerolled to stalker, and I had to start all the *cupcake*over again with my EP, attunements, gearing it up, etc. So what happens when a patch rolls around that craps on your class and you have to reroll? We all know it's going to happen at some point. Today it's dps medics, but eventually it's going to be a different class, and everybody who was that class is going to be shunned and have to start over again if they want to participate in whatever the current content is. It doesn't make sense for it to be so difficult to get something like tier points and amp points when it's so damn close to being a necessity. And it doesn't make sense that it's easier in PvP than in PvE to get these items, when they're not PvP specific upgrades. If Carbine doesn't start catering to "filthy casuals" just a little bit more, your precious "hardcore" MMO is going to die. Period. | |} ---- And Trigger fingers drops from dungeons. Whats that old saying? Screenshots or GTFO | |} ---- So let me get this straight, you are angry because the system doesnt encourage you to reroll FOTM classes every patch by facilitating the process? Wow, so evil! You do realise that you essentially admited to being one of the most obnoxious and toxic kind of MMO players by arguing that nerfs means you HAVE to reroll, right? Not a good way to garner sympathy. These things are nowhere near a necessity. Thats your own obsession with being "teh 1337 OP class mang!" talking. What you are talking about has *nothing* to do with casuals: casuals are not obsessed with being FOTM, and they dont consider having every available upgrades unlocked a necessity. Yes, because no one in the game has seen Trigger finger drop. Oh wait. Most of our SS have it by now. I wonder how that could have happened! QQ moar. Did you ever read the word hardcore in my post? Oh wait no you did not, you would much rather build giant strawmen than having to face actual arguments. Dont we all love logical fallacies? You know, like the one you use to imply that buying upgrades require people to spend $? Cause ingame currency is sooooo hard to make! Oh wait! And I'll assume you were not aware you could get Elder Points by running instances, right? Or is playing the game too grindy for you? Im hardly saying the game is perfect. For exemple, the loot system is completely fupudav and triple RNG drops should never have made it to live. But this? This is your bone to pick? Sorry, thats just sad. | |} ---- ---- So's the rest of your post. | |} ---- As far as I can tell, you're the angry one here. You try being a DPS medic for a month. I had countless pugs disband because I was in their group, and many more just bitched about having a dps medic in their party the whole time. It's not at all fun, and, though I know you will find this hard to believe, most people are playing the game to have fun, me included. Did you ever play WoW? Were you around for when Rogues got nerfed so hard that nobody would invite one to an RBG and nobody wanted to do arena with one? That was pretty devastating for PvP rogue players, most rerolled to something that was more in favor that season. It has nothing to do with what I personally think about the nerfs and buffs, it has to do with what the community has to think about them, and there will almost always be a class that is pretty hard to get groups as. I love my dps medic, honestly I do. The problem is nobody else does, and that keeps me from playing the game and having fun(Oh, there's that ridiculous "fun" thing again! Weird how that's a constant thing, right?) It's fine to take several months to get a character to the glorious, fully-decked-out end game. It's ridiculous for it take to take a year. Like it or not, "filthy casuals" are a huge part of the gaming community. The easier it is to have fun, the more this game will thrive, and I would rather have a bustling, thriving community than a small one full of stuck up, stubborn and obnoxious assholes like you. | |} ---- God thx that u can earn XP ither way at lvl50 *sarcasm* if im only able to cap ep on daily quest i would have put a bullet on my sub on day 2 of lvl50 having more option dont make it less grindy u have a cap a week and u need several months of gring to get a upgade, NOT skill grind like having to raid several weeks to have an item drop for u because u have to save dkps, boring and lame daily grind. | |} ---- Im angry? Hardly, im stuck at worked right now, so "bored" is closer to the truth. Just because I dislike things, like FOTM rerollers, doesnt make me angry. Here is the issue: end game = level 50. The end. I have been raiding as a guild tank, but according to you I havnt even reached end game because I do not have all upgrades. Do you not see how ridiculous your position is? Would you also argue that someone dressed in blue gear is not at the end game yet because he doesnt have BiS in all his slots? Because thats essentially what you are saying about amp and ability points upgrades. You are just building this huge strawman, and thats why i simply cannot take you seriously. | |} ---- Yea, I noticed my post didn't reflect my feelings accurately so I edited it a little. But besides that, having a conversation with you is a little tedious because you're one of those people that feels any opinion but their own is ridiculous, so I'm pretty much done with it. I've explained my feelings and that's it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't mind grinds, I mind being slowed down so the casuals can keep up with me, walled grinds. Not sure why the players who have the will/time can't just grind out their damn elder gems and have to sit behind this cupcake carebear filthy casual bs wall | |} ---- ---- if your playing as a DPS stalker in PVE, positions are crucial. for example, you have to stand behind the boss to do full impale damage or otherwise you will be behind in DPS. also stalker are melee so we have to be near the boss all the time, if the boss used any AoE around him, you have to move away than comeback to the same spot. your losing DPS during that time, on the other hand, SS can still dodge and run while casting. so its kinda spoiling the fun to see one person topping the damage all the time while you work harder im just giving my opinion, my thoughts might be different than others | |} ---- Hardly. I simply happen to believe that this particular opinion of yours is ridiculous. Dis guy :P He is right tho. right now I can cap my elder points in 48 hours between dailies and instances. Everything I run after that gives me less bang for my buck because *surprise* im capped. I would also prefer this be left up to the player's own capacity. See this could be a reasonable alternative. Can you see the difference between those posts and yours, OP? They proposed feasable compromises. You just whined. I still find the idea of not giving you all your upgrades the moment you hit 50 appealing, as it gives one something to look foward to beyond gear. But no, I wont cry if it stays this way. Its not a necessity, its just one more upgrade you can get. Now it WILL become a necessity when having them all becomes the norm, since viability in a competitive environement is relative, but we are far from there. | |} ---- ---- Now you're just trolling. I've seen 3 skill unlocks and 1 amp for sale in the last week alone. Go away? | |} ---- And yet I have people in my guild (1800+ of course) who have gotten 3-4 of them already. Luck I guess? Sadly that is true, but I guess I've sort of given up on that phase of MMOs and am trying to enjoy what it has become. | |} ---- ---- Oh wow, a whole 4 across an entire server. Sounds like everyone's maxxed capped with bonuses to spare then. THIS x 100. Why are parental controls of time gating applied to so many things in this game :( Let players get their stuff, at a pace that they determine. They want to farm 5 weeks straight and not shower? Let them. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow....someone actually did something right lol. Everyone should start or end every thread with those three words. IMO | |} ---- ---- This is the real problem. It doesn't matter how long it takes to reach the weekly cap. I can finish all the dailies on my Engi in about 25 minutes if I dedicate myself. After I finish dailies I help guildees attempt to gear through the broken RNG system that is adventures/dungeons. It's not about whether you can reach the cap or not, it's that after 1-2 days (if I'm lazy) I'm already capped on EG and it will take about a year to gear my toons. | |} ---- ---- I'm a casual player, and I levelled 4 toons to 50 the first week W* was out. W* is grindy in the same sense that the atlantic ocean is dry. Epochos or Adventus + some runes. Gearing done in a single trip to the AH/CX extra LAS/AMP/ability points are just that... Extra | |} ---- ---- I'm guessing they want you to progress one character as much as possible... it's an RPG after all. This alt thing is nice, but with one game finally giving you more than enough to do, one character is more than enough. So if you want to play 2 beau the play style doesn;t suit you, then I think you have to go through the motions. | |} ---- Wow... good thing I'm a hardcore casual player. I'm so casual, I take casual to an art form. :p I have six characters so far, and I'd gladly make six more if I could, so I have all classes covered on both factions. (on the EU-RP server, so switching server for another faction isn't an option.) Why do you 'need' to max out your gem quota with every character every single day? Why not pick one character you really like, and focus on him or her? The other one will fall behind a bit, but so what? It's just a game. You need 140 gems pr week? I'll be happy with a third of that a month. What do I need them for anyway? If I can do something without ability points, I don't need them in the first place. If I can't do it without an ability point or two, I probably can't do it with them either. :) | |} ---- I don't think its much of an rpg. Not many games are anymore. All those extra skills and extra amps and extra abilities mean nothing if there's only one build you can use to complete things. Pigeon hole MMO's need to go, it's silly. | |} ---- I wish that someone would post actual stats to back up these things. the PVPers figure if they arent catered to the game will die, now you are saying that if the casuals arent catered to the game will die, they say they are the "heart and soul" and now you do too. personally, I am not hardcore, I am not casual, and I am most definitely not a pvper. I have 5 characters, and playing them all and having a blast. I dont exactly feel penalized by the system because it gives me something to do, and will later on as well. not sure when playing an mmo went from being long term to wanting everything within a couple weeks. seems more like gamers ADD to me, get it fast so you can move on to the next game feeling worthwhile. from a business perspective makes more sense to have people playing your product long term instead of catering to the short term hoppers which will leave anyway once they get their shinies. | |} ---- Make the game fun for all and stop nerfing one to balance the other. Fix things on both ends, not just push content for one while ignoring the other. Add costumes and housing stuff while addind pvp objective and pve stuff. I know it's a lot to ask, but you know... keep all the players happy? | |} ---- All PvE MMO will always be "pigeon hole" mmos. What happened was that information on the game's inner workings became widely available through internet while, at the same time, PvE performance became tied to DPS meters. These two factors mean raiding games will always be about min/maxing and optimal specs. | |} ---- Its not "a lot to ask". Its beyond irrealistic. No one product will please everyone, and those who try it crash and burn because they end up pleasing no one. | |} ---- the only way to stop the nerfing is to remove pvp. I think thats not a real option. or to completely separate pvp from pve. however that would be a core change so likely not an option either pvp stuff if you think about it is generally easier to add than pve because of the cheap AI (players) you cannot keep everyone happy, WoW has been around for years and even THEY cant do that. as much as it would be nice to be able to do so, some people will not have as much fun as others. that is why there are so many games out there | |} ---- ---- Normalize PvP stats and gear. Everyone loads in with same stuff. Make it about personal/group skill as opposed to who started collecting goodies first. Would this not work? | |} ---- #hardcore | |} ---- Problem is that without personal character progression alot of the fun in pvp will go away for alot of ppl. Leaving it kinda deserted. We need gear to matter some and to make it worthwhile to get, atleast in non-rated games. In rated games i would agree that normalizing everything would be the only way to go. | |} ---- well, as I dont pvp not sure how it would go over, but I think it would work. problem is, that would be core mechanics I believe, not exactly a peripheral update. | |} ---- People keep using that word. I dont think it means what they think it means. The word you are looking for is "stupid" or its many variations. | |} ---- But I thought PvP was for the fun of beating others? Add a ladder that shows who is top dog, work to beat them. Beating other players in terms of skill should be it's reward. Not I won some lewt so now I can steamroll faces all day with no challenge. Add cosmetic loot, the higher rank the more intimidating you look. titles for top teams. Things that don't give you a massive boost over other players making it near impossible to touch you no matter how well they play. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What is so hardcore about endless farming of level 48 and 49 mobs? Hardcore is more like trying to 4-man STL Gold. | |} ---- For the hardcore people. For me, I will gladly sacrifice 10-20% of that potential DPS for a build that I like to play. Optimal DPS rotations are about the most boring thing in the universe to me. Might as well write a script to do it automaticaly. (Which I've done in a couple of games. Even then the novelty wears off quickly.) Edit: That wasn't really a jab at you, just pointing out that people make their own prisons. | |} ---- This is all pretty standard in MMOs... The point is hey don't want everyone getting geared up and finishing all the content before they have a chance to add more. Every MMO does this, some to a lesser extent | |} ---- You won't have anyone to play with and not enough players to sustain the game you *think* you have. What then? | |} ---- That could work. I'd really just like to remove that first genesis key hurdle. Seems entirely artificial to have it ten gems higher than the weekly cap. For instance, I hit 50 with my alt last Tuesday and therefore can't get the key until after the reset. | |} ---- Except they combined: Attunement from old raiding, before currencies became a thing. Time limit restrictions to even become attuned. (Medals) Currencies with a weekly cap. Amp (AKA talents) and ability points locked behind this same weekly cap. (Technically 3 weeks of caps... per item.) They're pulling the worst of every gating mechanism they can, from both the old style and new style of raiding. | |} ----